


Haus of Mercury

by RafaellaTsui



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Drag Queens, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 23:40:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20416217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RafaellaTsui/pseuds/RafaellaTsui





	Haus of Mercury

Liz是家里最让Melina头疼的姑娘。她不会缝纫，不会跳舞，就连对口型表演的时候也总是记不住歌词，后来干脆让Belisha给她做了个面纱带着。  
“这算哪门子唇舞？”Maggie难以置信地站在后台，望着台下尖叫着伸手给Liz塞零钱的观众们，朝Meilina抱怨道。  
可观众们就吃这套，金发姑娘穿得像个封面模特，在音乐中欣然收着观众手里的钞票。  
她总是这么任性，从来不戴假胸，穿束腰和垫臀垫，裙子的领口开到胃部，只绑个腰带，踩上高跟鞋就上台了。  
“可她就是穿一片纱都美得要命。”Maggie叹了口气，“能帮我调一下臀垫吗mama？我觉得Belisha剪的海绵太大了。”  
Liz表演完毕，鞠了个躬就溜回后台，Melina准备做最后的压轴演出了。Maggie从后台的通道走了出去，果不其然看见Liz靠在墙上抽烟。窄小的巷子里聚集了伦敦最多的男同性恋，他们手里拿着烟和酒杯，搂着今晚新认识的爱人在夜空下接吻。  
Liz摘了假发，揪掉了发套，毛茸茸的金发被汗水打湿了，沾在Liz脸上，夏天的空气太过燥热，她的妆都花了一片。但Liz不在乎，她只想抽根烟。  
Maggie叹了口气从地上捡起假发，把酒杯放在台子上，用手梳理起来，“Girl。你不能这样，Belisha看见了会发疯的。”  
“她会原谅我的。”Liz朝Maggie笑了一下，“我赚了不少钱，下个月生日我要给她买一双范思哲。把你的酒给我。”Liz抓过台子上的酒杯，一口干了。  
“我能拿你怎么办呢，”Maggie无奈地笑着帮Liz擦掉唇边的酒，不小心把红色的口红蹭到了下巴上。  
“Bitch look at these whoes，”Liz掐掉了烟，望着在巷子里缠绵的年轻男孩们，“饥渴得跟什么似的。”  
“得了，别跟我说你刚出柜，找到同类的时候不是这样的，Roger Taylor。”Maggie笑了。  
“别叫我大名！”Liz尖叫了一声，“你知道我不一样，我可不是哪个糖爹的宝贝男孩，我是个女王。”  
“我从不怀疑这一点。”  
“不过有一点不错，我喜欢和爱人亲吻，”Liz放下酒杯，伸手揽住了高个子的黑发皇后，“过来Maggie。”  
Maggie搂住金发男人的腰，Liz踮起脚，顺势亲了上去。今天演出前Liz硬拽着Maggie给她涂了一层亮晶晶的唇蜜，现在她正尝着唇蜜的味道，像罐头里腌草莓蜜汁。她们的唇舌纠缠在一起，根本就不在乎唇妆是否会把脸弄花。Liz太喜欢和Maggie接吻了，她不像任何一个自己交往过的年轻小伙子那样粗鲁和莽撞，只想着把自己带回汽车旅馆之后的事，Maggie温柔而有力，很快使Liz喘不过气来。  
“Shanty……”Maggie放开Liz，轻轻地唤自己的爱人。  
“这个该死的Ball什么时候结束？”Liz的声音已经有些变了。“我想离开了，我们可以走了吗，我想……”  
“我们现在就可以走，Melina会理解的。”Maggie笑着说。  
“你现在也学坏了，是不是？”Liz抓着Maggie的手，和她十指相扣。“Brian，你知道吗……”  
“什么？”  
“……你的妆糟透了。”


End file.
